blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
SparkleFur's sparkLiness (strRY)
strRy chpter on riighted buy woLLow editd bu goldI plnNd bt wOlow sparleFur wuz leder oF happilOvesunshInranbowcaln. she hd pUrpl fur nd ranbow ez. herr fer Sprkled pink. fry earse makers. n e way, sprkleFur waz slepping in hr dehn wen sudnely.. se WOK UP!!!!11!!!!!!1!111! whn spakleFir wok up, she not iced somthin. hr Fer wuz evn mor sprkly than b4!1!!1!1!1 shE clled happiLOVEsunshinranboclan to a meating. whOle wheet crakers. "i m evn mor sprkly!!!11!!1!' she sad. "we nead to selebrat!!11!!11! i M evn mor kawai!!1!1!" evry1 selebrateD espcially pretiKity bcuz pretiKity wuz sprkleFurs frend. then sprkleFur went 2 thndercaln nd selebrated cux thunerclan were her frends. afTr they selebrated, floFipeLt tok her awy. 'i luv u' he mwd. 'i luv u 2!" sad sparkleFur. pOoptart canons. they werE mats!1!1 he nd!!11!1!!! chatr too!!!11!! rited buy flU editd bi wolO palnd bi junE nd den she wuz soo sparkly!!1!1!1!1!!1!1! nd she nd her mat wuz happy!1!1!1!1!1! and sparkleFur was beautifulest!1!1!1!1!1!! nd she went hunting nd border patrol!1!1!1!! and she caught volz 4 shiver!1!1!11!1!!1!11 they wuz all "woohoo" nd she gone hunting moar!1!1!1111! they go happy!1!1!1!! "OWWWW" !!1!1!1!!! sparkleFur runned into tree??1?!?1/?!/1?!/1/! poor sparkleFur????? nd she sad1!1!1!1!!!! tree wuz evil!1!1!1!1!1! "tree u go!1!1!!!" sparkleFur talked!1!!!!1!!11 tree wuz scared!1!1!1!1!! tree ran away!!!!1!! nd sparkleFur was heroe!1!!1!1! cprtr (evl) tree rited buy sumi editd bi jOnIcRn palnd bi beirchy sparkleFur wuz going back home when she saw something un sparkly!11!1111 “Iii aM beautifulest sparklest fabulOsest” she yeled1!!!!111! sparkleFur ran at unSparklecLan with her magikaL sparkl wAnd1!11! “MerCeee!”The leader beged “NuuuUuuu! OnLi ef u beEt moi in teh sparkl baTtel!”talked sparkleFur1!!!11 The tom nodded and the sparkl battle began1!!!!111 sparkleFur did the ballerina twirl and wacked him with her sparklIneSs. hE fel anD sparkleFur gigled. Nd den her ClnMaTes cheered1!!1111 pretiKiti gAve sparkleFur teh best preseNt: a SurpriZe partAy!11! “yeY fUr sparklFur1! uR a hero1!11”they said. “I wiN1!11 NoW u evil unSparles must leaVe nd never cum bAk!111” TEhy obeyed the maGestiCk sparkleFur nd ran awAy11!1111 TheN ThuNdrCaln haD a gliTeR partaY jusT fuR funSies!11111! cHTPR f0R rited bye Teh Oth3r F@nd0m sparkleFur ws su0nddedd byee al hr lurvrs. tHey surrondded nd tride 2 sm0ocH hr!!!!111!!! sH3 wrz a tInee b1t scred, bt th3Y lrved hr, s sh3 pt Up w/th3m. "sparkleFur!!!11!!" 1 t0m s@Id. "b mY3 m8, oer krss m3h, i don c@reee!!11!!!" tH3y sw@rmedd hr, nd sh3 bckd @way. "C@ntt CH00Ss5E33!!!111!!!1" P0or sparkleFur cried. sHE r@n, nd wz rminded 0f hr brth. sparkleFur teeredd uP @ teh thoht. ten sh3 r3mermberd bing smol nd kawaii nd floofy. hr m0m, sUnnYSUn wrz ded. Poor sparkleFur, hr lif ws s0 hrd!!111!!! Plz suppert!!!111 nd hr d@d lft hr becurze h3 wsnt kawaii. sH3 stpped teering nd l0rked @ teh ski. a BOotifull suNsett!!11!!!! "So purddyyee." den sh3 f3l @sleAp. cHHAptr hive!!!1!!!! ridden by Stote Brable edoted buy wullO sprkleFur ws Hungary! so she walkd put 3 da forist and she smellwd... S MPUS3!!!!!1111two!!!1 but den she eembwrd hse want vegan, ajd dat meenz N0 EAYINH ANIMSLS RO SNIMAL PTODUVTS!!!!two so sparkleFur used hwr MAHICL SOARKLE POWRZ TO BAKE EVGAN CUPKAIKZ FRE OOF ALKRGENS!!two1 ANd den sparklFur magicaly tellaportid back 2 camp!!! she shoed evryKitteh there hre cpucskes!!2 "u mist eet these now bCus as leder i Declair everybuddy is gonna hav to go Vegin or b... EXILLD!!!", annpunxed furSparkle "i �� liek cupCaeks" said ��msit da clam WAS SHOCKD "but i will tray won" sighed ��msit and then she at a cakecup!!! "OMG CAKECUPS ARE THE BEST!!! I SIDE WITH FURSPARKL EVERYWON SHPLD EET VEGAN CAKECUPS" ��msit squeeld "I WHALE NEVR EET A CUPCKAE!" yellowed EVILILLUMINATI666SPOOPYorganism! "imma spy for the evilcalm 2 make every1 join evilcaln" "EVILILLUMINATI666SPOOPYorganism ur now EXILD FROM RHE UNIVERDE!" meowd SPARKLEfir and den she usd SPARKLPOWERS TO EXIL EVILILLUMINATI666SPOOPYorganism from the univers EVEryone cheerd!!! chIP ti re 666!111 write ten by Tote Braaie sparkiefloor was EXISTING WOW OMG :)))))))) but than ther was URFACE1!11 URFACE1!11 was exusting too but URFACE1!11 was saying "poo" to laundyr sooucekit!11 landry sauce kit was crying BEEcause she hatd poo!1 "URFACE1!11 Y U BEE MEEN 2 LANUDY SOURCEKIT!111" yelled spark eye fleur to URFACE1!11 "o no im gonna bee banishd from HAPPILUVSNSHUNRANBWCANL!111 " yellowed URFACE1!11 "ys u ar!!1111!1!111" replid sparkleFu ad with a magicla sparkie POOOF of glittr!!! sparkofir banishd URFACE1!11 to th e dank first!!111 "tank u sparklefFuur!!!1" mewed alandrysaource lit "ur mii hero!!!!!!!!!!!!" "ur welcom landrysauckit!111" sparklfor repsonded Category:Fanfiction Category:SparkleFur Category:Collaboration Category:In progress